2006
This is a list of updates that happened in 2006. January. January 17th: Urban rivals launch: Urban Rivals is launched. February March April May June June 12th:New tournament prize structure: We have decided to change the prize structure for the daily tournament. Currently, only the first 3 players receive significative amount of Clintz, and eveyone elese only gets a small bonus. We will give less to the first and more to the 25 first players. The Clintz jackpot will still starts at 1000 Clintz and grow after each battle (we multiply the Clintz earn at each battle by 2 and we add them to the Jackpot). The winner of the tournament will receive 10% of the Jackpot, then, 5% for the 2nd, 3% for the 3rd, 2% for everyon from 4th to 10th and 1% for everyone from 11th to 25th. This way, the tournaments should be much more fun for everyone and not just the very best one. Of course, everyone who ends up in the first half will still reveive one credit. June 12th:New features live now: The new prize structure for the daily tournament (see previous messages) is now live, as well as the third daily tournament, much more convenient for everyone living in North America. The tournament will start at 3:00 AM (Paris, GMT 1) and runs until 4:30 AM, see how it matches your local time. June 12th:Elo Tournament:'''We will very soon start a new type of Tournament on Urban Rivals. The ELO tournament will be open to every one playing ELO mode (level 20 and Elo deck, see the rules for more information) and will take place over a month. Everyone will start at 1000 and earn/lose points according to the rules of the Elo mode. Players will receive cards at the end of the month, according to their rankings: 1st: 3 collectors cards 2nd to 5th: 2 collectors cards 6th to 10th : 1 collectors card 11th to 25th : 1 rare More information on this very soon. '''June 12th:New daily tournament: In order to make the life of all the Urban Rivals fans in North America much easier, we will very soon run a third daily tournament, from 3H00 AM (Paris, GMT 1) until 4H30. I think 3H00 AM GMT 1 is approximately 21H00 Eastern time and 18H Pacific time. Correct me if I'm wrong. Of course, everyone is allowed to enter the tournament, hopefully some insomniac french people will come to challenge you! June 19th:New characters, available now in the shop:'4 new characters are available right now in the shop. Melluzine, a child telephatist and Mojo a Soul hunting witch join the Nightmare Clan while Leo, a famous Undead Hunter join the La Junta and the Junkz find a very strong reinforcement in Perle, a young fighter with a shady past. '''June 23rd:Urban Rivals FLASH beta:'Hello everyone, You may have noticed a link above the game to try the Flash version of Urban Rivals. Please do so and tell us what you think. '''June 26th:New collector characters: Flavio and Ndololo:Flavio (La Junta) and Ndololo (Roots) will leave the fight next week. Both characters won't be available in the packs from the shop starting next monday (july 3rd). Of course, even after this date, the characters will still be playable and tradable. June 26th:Access to the french message board:'If you wish, you can now access the french message board (and it's 70000 messages) just by browsing the site in french.. '''June 26th:Annoucing ELO auto adjusting:'In order to prepare the new ELO tournament system we now adjust ELO value every night: if you are above 1000, you'll slowly decrease to 1000 if you do not play actively (1 point by inactive day, each day). So if you reach 1100 and do not play for 3 days in elo, you will lose 1 point then 2 points then 3 points, decreasing your value to 1094.Same if you are below 1000, you will slowly go back to 1000 using the same rule. 'June 29th:General, Kiki and Dj korr banned from ELO mode:'The ELO tournament of July will start very soon, with Sum Sam, Shawoman & DJ Korr for the winner (and many other prizes, see the ELo rankings for more information). We decided to ban Kiki, DJ Korr and General from the cards allowed in ELO. We hope this will lead to more creativity in the deck design. July '''July 3rd:Mojo and Perle abilities active during the last round: We changed the power X Life per damage (Mojo and Perle's ability) and it now works during the last round. July 3rd:New characters: Nympheea, MC Decay, Candy Jack and K Cube:'4 new characters are available right now in the shop. Candy Jack, the evil candy maker and K Cube, the undead assistant of Estalt join the Nightmare, while Nypheea joins the Ulu Watu and Mc Decay, former Hip Hop star, is back from the dead to join the Bangers. '''July 3rd:Multi Decks available!!:'One of the most awaited feature: you can now save, load and delete as many differents decks as you wish. '''July 17th:Inactivity detector added: To prevent people that forgot about the game launched on their computer, we added an inactivity detector (5 minutes), it will disconnect you but you have a button to reconnect immediatly. July 31st:Guilds improvement:'The guild listing now show you more informations about the guild, and the ordering is now based on more "interresting" values. August '''August 1st:Fair play:'In order to fight agains't unfair players who let the games run out, each player unfairness will be evaluated at the end of the day. We take account expired games on your turn vs fully played games. Example: if I play 100 games and let 10 run out, I will have a value of 10. *Values between 0 and 5 (inc) will be considered "green". *Values between 5 and 10 (inc) will be considered "orange". *Values above 10 will be considered "red" Thoses colors will appear very soon in the players list and on every player's profile. '''August 4th:Site improvements: Many new things today: *FIX a bug concerning sponsorship has been corrected. *FIX fixed many little bug while searching for someone in the ranking. *CHANGE the menu link to the ranking now points to this month ranking by default (to be consistent with the top 10 of the month). *CHANGE the sponsorship link in the menu has been moved to your profile page. *NEW level 10 is required to create a guild. *NEW level 5 is required to join a guild. *NEW if you postulate for a guild but if you are not yet accepted, there is now a link on your profile. *NEW you can now browse your market purchase history. *NEW ordering criteria are now saved when you change lists in the market. *NEW you can now search for a player from your profile page. *NEW your clintz account is now displayed on your profile page. *NEW you can now choose between various number of characters to be displayed per page. August 11th:Guild's message board!: Big news today, every guild now has it's own message board. Message are NOT validated: they appear immediatly (even if the message doesn't say so.. yet). Each board is only accessible to the guild members. August 14th:The beauties, the beast and the killer:'''The sweet Feelyn and its voodoo magic comes to strengthen the girls of the Pussycats whereas Samantha, queen of the advertisement brings her range of product and her methods of fights to the Uppers. In front of these strong women, Roots reacts by recruiting... Yookie, a half-man and half-yeti. Far from this excitement, the GHEIST secretly brings into town, Methane, their cleaner. Stealthy, effective and very imaginative, pray to not meet him. '''August 23rd:ELO tournament early close: The ELO tournament will end a bit early this month: the 24th at midnight because we are moving to a new ELO tournament format: *weekly *random prize distribution among the top players (will be clarified) *clintz jackpot (in the spirit of the regulars tournaments) We will run a test tournament from 25th to the 30th, and then the new tournament format will be from monday to sunday, each week. Also: Vickie will be excluded from ELO mode starting tomorrow 17:30. August 25th:ELO tournament will be back on monday (new format):'''Until then, we will reset the ranking every night for testing purposes. Thank you. '''August 28th:New characters: Miss Bikini and the bad boys:Gary the fetishist thief comes to lend assistance to the Montana while La Junta strengthens its safety with the very disturbing Diego. In order to face this ascent of the crime Sentinel puts on duty Robin's last invention: the frightening Zdrone.... In this world of violence, the Ulu Watu asserts their difference, after a beauty contest, they selected the sexy Brazilian, Gabrielle, who decided to bring happiness and heat in our hearts. All these characters are available now in the shop! August 30th:Credits finally available by phone in the US:'We're happy to announce that credits by phone is now available for the US at the shop: One phone call (5$) give you 70 credits. September '''September 1st: Get in shape with the All Stars:'Top members of Clint City creatine enhanced sport elite gathered to create the All Stars clan and take control of the city. Other clans have no choice but to put on a diet and get in shape fast, if they want to stay in the race... More information very soon. 'September 11th: New Clan: All Star:'The first members of the Stars] just arrived in town to put everyone back to training. Get Mikki, Katsuhkay, [Lamar and Striker Cr in Action and New Blood Packs. '''September 22nd: Clint City Evolves: First and foremost, to allow players of roughly equivalents levels to meet easily, you now have 3 differents gaming rooms at your disposal: Safe Neighbourhood (for newbies, Level 1 to 15), Dark Corners (Level 10 and more), Danger Zone (Level 25 and more). That's not all! Are you a Guild member? A private room is gifted to your Guild by Kate. Use it for your Guild trainings, internals tournaments.. it's your Home! Enough already? No? Then, why not playing the 4th daily tournament that we've just added between 12:30 and 14:00 (GMT 1)? September 22nd: You can now change your password:'The link is available on your profile page. October '''October 9th:Four new characters join the All Stars:'Meet Terry, a young and promising golfer, Bhudd, a true bowling god, Flo, a jet ski addict and life long enemy of the Ulu Watu , and last but not least, Kimberley, the angry cheerleader you'd better have in your team rather than against you. All these characters are available now in the Action and New Blood Packs from the shop. '''October 9th:Guru banned from ELO mode as of next monday (10/16/2006):Guru from the clan Sakrohm will no longer be accepted in ELO mode. Of course, the character can still be played in the standard game mode. October 10th:You can now change you country and flag on your profil page:'''We are very happy to announce that one of the most awaited feature of the game is now live. You can now choose and/or change your country and flag on your profil page. Simply click on the flag next to your name and select one flag from the list. '''October 12th:New features: *You can now display dates and times on the site according to your own timezone, just set it correctly in your profile page (for example). *You can now send a post-game message in the flash game. *Many bugs have been fixed for the web messaging system (especially for IE). October 13th:The return of Kiki:Kiki, one of Clint City most famous fighter, is now back in town, in a brand new edition. The card has new stats and is playable in ELO mode. It doesn't replace the old card, now named Kiki 2004 (as it was released first in 2004!) that remains Collector. This new card will allow player who had no hope of getting the Collector version to add Kiki to their collections. October 13th:100% of the collection:'Following the return of Kiki, we changed the way the percentage of the collection you own is calculed. This percentage is now based only on the number of cards currently available in the packs. You don't need to have the collectors to reach 100%. But, if you have the collectors, you can go over 100% and reach 101%, 105% etc. (yes, Nintendo was an influence here). We also add a Cr after the name of each collector (instead of the 2004 that you didn't seem to like that much) '''October 23rd:New characters:'Four new characters are available! Ambrose, a quiet citizen turned into a flesh hungry zombie and Dwain, a mad scientist, join the Nightmare, while secret agent Jim infiltrate the Uppers and his colleague Beltran seeks the help of the Roots. All these characters are avaible in the Packs from the shop! 'October 27th:Sigmund and Melissa leave town:'The founder of the GHEIST Clan, Sigmund GHEIST , announced today that, as his presence is not needed anymore by the Clint City branch of his global crime organisation, he will soon leave town to focus on the development of new activities. As soon as he learned this information, Copper asked Melissa to leave town as well, in order to keep an eye on Sigmund. Both characters will stop being available in packs from the shop as of Friday, November 3rd, but will still by usable normally by players who already have them. Note that thoses characters are no longer distributed on registration. November 'November 7th:Bug fixes and New features:'A slew of fixes and features: *Fix wrong characters links "Kiki Cr" & "Kiki". *Fix guild msg (direct link to answer to the guild). *Ability to change a guild description on the web. *Optimisation (small) server side. *Quicker reapperance after a battle. *Display of all rooms (even for newbie), additionnal initiation room. *Display of your sponsor (if you have one) on your profile. *New "specials" rank: Moderator and Admin. 'November 15th:Rss Feeds all over the message board :):'In addition to the new look and the new theme of the main message board, we added rss feeds for themes and subjects.. You can now follow the message board more easily if you are an rss addict (and I know that at least one of you is ). 'November 17th:New characters:'The mesmerizing Marlysa joins the Fang Pi Clang intending to give a decisive edge to her new clan. Meanwhile the GHEIST welcomes Selsya the deadly Amazon and the Nightmare registers the addition of two terrifying members: Ombre and The Thaumaturge. These characters are available now in the New Blood, Action and Danger packs from the shop. 'November 22nd:New Feature: Poll:'On your profil page, a new feature just appeared: The Poll. From now on you'll be able to express your opinion on various subject related to Clint: Urban Rivals. The current poll concerns the ELO mode and the Pussycats. Would you rather ban Yayoi AND Feelyn and keep Wanda AND Baby Q or do the opposite? A difficult question, that's why we need your opinion. You can vote as much as you want, but each vote will cost you a more Clintz than the previous one. The first vote costs only 2 Clintz, so what are you waiting for 'November 23rd:New feature: Sponsorship made Easy:'You can now access a totally new sponsorship page: http://www.urban-rivals.com/sponsorship.php There you can send quick email invites to up to 5 friends at the same time. From now on, you will also receive a message from Kate everytime one of your sponsoree join the game. '''November 25th:Rules adjustments: KO bonus reduced during tournaments: As you might have "observed", the unofficial "old" mode (play without using pillz) has become a way for in-the-know players to reach the top positions otherwise unreachable using "normal" play. Since we do not want tournaments to be owned by a few players using specifics rules to advantage them, we are going to limit the KO bonus points during tournaments to 5 points maximum in the tournaments rooms (just like we did about the EVO points). This new rule will be in place starting monday, 12:30 GMT tournament. 'November 27th:Poll results Wanda/Baby Q vs Feelyn/Yahoi:'The poll ended yesterday and the result is worth a presidential election Ban Yayoi AND Feelyn but accept Wanda AND Baby Q - 1988 votes Ban Wanda AND Baby Q but accept Yayoi and Feelyn - 1991 votes So Wanda and Baby Q are leaving the ELO mode this morning, after they finish packing their stuff Thank you all for voting, a new poll will start today! December 'December 4th:New Poll: Danger Zone:'This week, the poll is not about the ELO mode, but about the futur of the Danger Zone. Which of the following ideas do you like most ? 1. No random factor in the Danger Zone. The character with higher attack always wins. 2. Players must bet Clintz for each fight in the Danger Zone. Winner takes all. Go to your profil page and vote! (http://www.urban-rivals.com/player.php) 'December 11th:Poll results: Danger Zone:'As you may have noticed, the outcome has been impredictible until the last minute but in the end, supporters of the no-random option won the poll. Starting from now, the randomness has been removed from the Danger Zone, no matter what kind of game you wish to play (ELO, normal, tournaments..): the character with the higher attack will always win the round. If both characters attacks are equals, they have both 50% chances to win the round. Next poll will be up soon!